The Flash: Secret Files and Origins (Vol 1) 2010
Synopsis for "Running to The Past" Once upon a time, a young boy named Barry went to the Science Club after school. On the way back, a local kid named Al Desmond beat him up with his gang and stole his shoes. Barry was saddened, but his mother found him and got him ice cream, so he was happier. Then his mother faded away before his eyes. Barry Allen wakes up. Since his resurrection, he has been having bad dreams about his dead mother, and he has been unable to sleep. The clock reads 3:05, and since he cannot sleep, he goes to his old childhood home, long since abandoned. He remembers running to the house, and being held back by the officers. No one could solve the case, so the husband, Barry's father, was convicted of the crime... a crime Barry has since learned was committed by his time-travelling arch-nemesis Professor Zoom. As he sits in the house, he is greeted by the rest of Central City's speedsters, who were alerted by his use of his powers and brought here, though they don't know why. The Flash accepts that, while he may be used to running alone, he has a family now; a group of people who will support him and help him out... At 3:07, the Rogues find themselves at the old lab of Sam Scudder, the late Mirror Master. None of them know why they have been drawn here at this specific time, but Captain Cold remembers something Scudder was working on between the Flash's retirement and the original Crisis a large piece of opaque mirror, with the legend "In case the Flash comes back to life, break glass". Appearing in "Running to The Past" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *The Flash (Wally West) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Jesse Quick *Max Mercury Villains *Albert Desmond (In Flashback Only) *The Rogues *Captain Cold *Heat Wave Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Profile Pages" *The Flash (Barry Allen): Barry Allen is the second Flash. He became the Flash when a stray bolt of lightning crashed trough the window of his police lab and bathed him chemicals, giving him super human speed. he has since, adopted the title of the Flash, because of his child hood hero, Jay Garrick. *The Flash (Wally West): Wally West is the the third of five flashes. As a kid, he idolized the Flash, wanting to be just like him. One day he got his wish, when the same accident that gave The Flash (Barry Allen) his powers, happened to him, giving him super speed and the title of Kid-Flash. Later, due to Barry Allens death, he became the official Flash. *The Flash (Jay Garrick): Jay Garrick is the very first Flash. He got his powers when he fell asleep during a sciene experament. He inhaled many toxic vapors, but instead of dying, he ended up with super speed, and used his powers to help others. *Kid Flash (Bart Allen): Bart Allen is the second Kid-Flash, and later to be the fourth Flash. He was born of Don Allen, Barry Allen's son and was born with his incredible speed, in the 30th century. He traveled back in time to become kid-flash. Partner to Wally West, the third Flash. *Jesse Quick: Jesse Chambers is the first female speedster. She became Jesse Quick from a very young age, when her father Johnny Quick, gave her the formula to super speed. She later changed her super hero identity to Liberty Belle. *Max Mercury: Max Mercury is from the early 19th century. While guarding a fort, he was attacked and fort commander died. But before he did he caused a lightning bolt to strike Max, giving him incredible speed. *Albert Desmond: Albert Desmond is an insane, multi personality, criminal, who has advanced knowledge of chemistry. one side of him is a harmless citizen but he other side is a dark criminal. *The Rogues: The Rogues are a group of Villains that have come together with the purpose of destroying the Flash. There have been many incarnations, but have still failed to fulfill their primary purpose. In almost every incarnation, their leader has been Captain Cold. *Captain Cold: Captain Cold is one of the Flash's arch enemy's, and a most deadly Rogue. He has no special powers, but wields special guns that reduce anything to sub zero temperatures. He remains the leader of the Rogues. *Heat Wave: Heat Wave is a rogue, and almost the opposite of Captain Cold. He set his own home on fire, and was fascinated with it as a child. His fascination grew, and he built flame throwers, but like Captain Cold, he has no special powers. Appearing in "Profile Pages" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Iris West Allen Villains *Captain Cold *Abra Kadabra Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14326 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Secret_Files_and_Origins_Vol_1_2010 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-secret-files-and-origins-2010-running-to-the-past/37-204464/ *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-secret-files-and-origins-2010/49-32426/ Category:The Flash (Volume 3)